


The Draconic's Star

by Vivikun90



Series: The Draconic's Gemstone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Human, Magic, Other, Prologue, Young Alvar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivikun90/pseuds/Vivikun90
Summary: The world is going into chaos as the races are on the brink of war. A unique elf and a half-dragon embark on a journey to stop an evil that has pulled strings to create the chaos that plagues the lands and bring peace to all the races of Terra.
Series: The Draconic's Gemstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069910





	1. Prologue: Unusual Favor

“The forest… It feels unusually calm…” a man wearing a cloak as black as night sky spoke in a husky voice. He stared deep into the forest, finding himself deep in thought. He gently stroked at his chin; his eyes narrowed as he focused on the black abyss.  
“So, you’ve decided to come.” The hooded man turns his head, snapping back from his thoughts. He tensed up upon hearing the voice. He thought he covered his tracks to hide from prying eyes who might fallow him. “It has been centuries since I last saw you, Hackitt.”

“Yes, it has.” Hackitt relaxes his body, easing his tensed shoulders as he realized it was an old friend. “I see you not yet aged a day, Lord Turuma!” as a way to bug his old friend, he bows, knowing his friend will find it annoying.  
“Tis true!” Turuma let out a hearty laugh and moved to stand next to Hackitt. Their cloaks waved in the wind behind them as both men turned their heads to look at one another. Grinning, Turuma spoke in a fair manner gentlemen’s voice. “At least I look the part of a wise old man, while you are still a young boy who cannot even beat me at a simple game of tarot jack!”  
Both the men laughed as it reminded them of how the first met. As the laugher died down, Hackitt returns to reality. “Friend, I will not lie. Our kind is not seeing eye to eye at this moment in time. This war is intensifying. The elves want justice for their fallen king, the human king is encouraging his people to hunt the dragons for sport, and something is approaching from the west. My friend, I would rather stay hiding than be part of a war. But the message you sent me, this task...”

Hackitt looks down on the ground and looking at his friends with no anger, only questions. “Trumma, why do you trust me with this task?”. Trumma looked away and with one phrase, “I made a promise…” 

Those words are what awakens a middle-aged man from his daydream and return to his cabin. Six seasons have passed since he remembers the promise he made. Terra’s racial tensions flames increased over the past six years. With the death of the high king of the elves, King Feyrith. Many Elves blame humans for his death, but the human king, Lord Irun, pleads innocence to killing the elf king. With times like these, it is no wonder that Hackitt lives on the outskirts of the woods near a village called Rivermire. It is a decent human village. Hackitt mostly get supplies that the forest cannot supply, like salt and other basic needs.  
After waking up, Hackitt sees the world in the gray morning and sees one of the beds empty, and smirks. “Oh, dear. I believe he has escaped again.” Hackitt shakes his head with a smile as he rises from his bed and walks outside, and shouts, “Al! Where are you, boy?”. 

Hackitt walks around his well-built cabin and observes his forest surroundings. Upon hearing a child giggle as if he is trying to be sneaky. “Al, I know you’re out here.” As Hackitt speaks with a fatherly tone, silence surrounds the cabin when it looks like he is going on his trip alone and goes to prepare his gear, he notices a recognizable small child with messy bed hair peeking near the house smirks.  
“Alright, Al, if you’re not coming out from hiding…” Hackitt says his manly voice as he goes around the corner, for the child can’t see him, “I guess I will eat all the Luna barriers, and you cannot have any of them!” With that sentence, the child shows himself and chases the man around the corner but does not see Hackitt.  
With one quick swoop, the man shouts, “Gotcha!” the child squeals with laugher and reacts with “Hey! You cheated!” the child giggles more as Hackitt feels gutted. “Me? The lonesome huntsmen Hackitt cheated? Well, I feel a stab to my heart, Al, with your sharp words.”

Al chuckles with this young high-sounding voice. “My words are not that sharp, dad! If they did, I would be strong enough to bring a giant down.” Al grins with his childish smile with a missing baby tooth as Hackitt can’t help but smile back.  
“I see. Well, I guess it’s better now than later that today is a special day as I need to show you something, but I need you to close your eyes as I have something for you.” Hackitt said with a gentle voice. Al looked in confusion at his father’s request, but, like many kids, Al did like surprises, so he closed his eyes with his small hands. After a minute, Al hears his father’s voice, “Ok, open your eyes!”  
Al reveals his eyes, and his heart sparks with joy. “Is that my bow and quiver?” Al said with excitement and bounces as all children do when receiving gifts from their parents. Hackitt smiles and responds to his hyper son with reassurance in this voice. “Yes, it is Al. Today, I. Hackitt Lionhart, Will teach you how to hunt and use a bow.” 

After minutes turn into hours, the sky went from gray morning to dark blue night with stars acting as a blanket on the night sky. Hackitt sees a spent Al sleeping in his bed as he smokes from his pipe. He watched the fireflies play around into the night as he returns to his thoughts to the promise he made six seasons ago.  
“Trumma, why do you trust me with this task?”. Hackitt asked his friends in searching for an answer to his question.  
“I made a promise to Queen Merille to keep Alvar safe. She fears that his safety is unreliability with her people. I offered to hide him myself, but she realized that those closest to her would know who her protector is. So, I am asking you, my friend, Hackitt Lionhart, to be his guardian.” 

Hackitt looks at Turmma with a worried look, “Are you saying… that the queen would trust a human to raise her child?” Trumma can sense his concern with Hackitt’s response.  
“Hackitt, you’re not just any human. You’re my friend, and I have told my queen that you have battled alongside me at the battle of Thornwood and fought back those orcs that threaten the fey folk in Colmont Forest. You’re the best ranger in all of Terra! Without you, we would have died in that forest, and you risk your life to protect me and the others in the group frequent times. You are the only one I can trust with this task.” Hackitt feels emotional from his friend’s remarks of past glory achievements, but Hackitt does not fully understand the situation. Hackitt ask Trumma with a single question, “What is unique with Alvar? Isn’t he just a noble-born elf?” 

Trumma shakes his head after Hackitt asked him that question. At the same time, he approaches his friend and shows Hackitt something in the legends. Hackitt looks at his friend with surprise on his face. Trumma nods in agreement as he hands Alver to Hackitt and speaks with an apocryphal tone, “These kinds of elves are rare. Many would kill him for he is royal blood to claim a throne not given to them. But I fear that someone will use him for their gain and with arcane magic within him. Many will try to abuse it. So, I ask you to care for the boy until he is ready to go on the journey independently.”  
After speaking, Turuma smiles as he sees Alvar and Hackitt one last time before heading off into the darkness of the forest to return before dawn. Hackitt does the same after seeing his friend heading into the darkness.

Hackitt’s mind returns to the present, and those words still clinging to his mind. Hackitt thinks to himself as he looks at Alvar with determination. “My friend, I hope to live up to your task. Your words are something I understand completely. If the legends are true and he could be the key to salvation. Then I teach him the best I can, but, more importantly, I will be his guardian. I will protect Alvar, the last celestial born elf.”


	2. The Lost Elf and Dragon

During the summer, emerald green leaves’ sound against the warm wind gives the forest a peaceful atmosphere. Within this forest, a small cabin is within sight of a hooded young man who starts approaching the cabin’s door carrying a roe with a red spot where it looks like an arrow injure. With a simple push on the door, the young man announces himself, “Dad? Are you home?” The Alvar voice goes silent as it appears his father is not home.

Alvar takes off his cloak, revealing his pointed ears as the hood conceals his real authentic appearance. After placing his hood on the bed with the hood at least folded, and puts his bow and quiver near his bed with almost care as he remembers his father’s words. 

“Treat your weapon with the utmost respect, and it will never fail you. But, someday, it will be time to let go and find a new arm.” 

Alvar inhales the stuffy cabin air and sighs in a slight disappointment. “Man, there was not of the big game today, but this roe should be enough for me and father to have dinner tonight.” It was on Alvar’s mind as he prepares the roe for dinner, like skinning and cutting the meat. While curing the roe’s venison with the salt used for preservation, Alvar felt sad that he could not go into the village with his father.  
Alvar never understood why he could not go to the village on his own. 

About seven years ago, he saw another human that looked the same age as him at the edge of the forest that his father told him never to go near. Alvar wanted to say hi, but suddenly he heard a shout from behind him. “Al!” He jumped from the yell, and he sees his father looking with a face that screams to come over here without saying a word. Alvar remembers that lecture his father gave him about not being close to the border, but when asked why Alvar could not be by the edge of the forest, all Alvar got was, “You just can’t! It’s too dangerous.”

After getting the meat cured and remember that event, a familiar voice enters the cabin. “Al, you home?” Alvar looks at the door and smiles to see his father, Hackitt. “Yes, I just got home half an hour ago. I could not find any big game today, but I managed to find a roe for dinner.” Alvar says with not a lot of confidence in skills in hunting. 

Hackitt smiles and places his hand on his head to ruffle his hair. “That’s my boy! I am going to get dinner ready with the roe you brought. I want you to go wash up before dinner; this would be a good time to do so.” Hackitt speaks to his son as a father would say. Alvar smiles and goes to grab his washing bucket with a towel and raw soap that looks handmade but not in excellent quality but still works. Alvar starts heading for the door as his father speaks with a stern voice, “When you finish washing up, head back to the cabin right way.” Alvar froze for a second before looking at his father and nodding at him. 

Alvar shuts the cabin door and starts heading towards a path he has known all his life to reach his destination for taking his baths. While walking, the red sky of leftover daylight turns the emerald leaves into a dark green as if the leaves are changing their color to blend into the darkness of night. Alvar knows he is getting close to his sanctuary of bathing when he can see the glistening sparkles from the streaming river. Alvar admires how the water stays shining even there is no sun or moon insight; the water keeps its diamond crystal shine. The river’s beauty feels like a blessing as it very rare for any soul to be near the stream at any time of the day besides an animal getting a drink of water. 

Alvar reached the edge of the water and began to undress himself to prepare for his bath. He always had a lean body shape, but his hunting and training with his father have given his muscles to become toned and chiseled like a marble statue. As Alvar soaks his body with the water of the stream and reaches for the soap to start leathering up, he can see in the water his light cream skin, honeyed color hair, and his sapphire blue eyes. One feature that ponders Alvar mind is his pointed ears. He remembers asking his father when he was younger about his ears. His father’s answer was a straight forward answer that he is an elf and elf have pointed ears. Even knowing that he is an elf, Alvar always felt conflicted as he never encountered another elf or any other race besides a human who raised him as his son. 

With Alvar washing off the soap, he noticed it is getting dark, which a signal to hurry back home. Alvar grabs the towel with one final rinse of water and begins to dry off the water, but suddenly he saw something across the river stream that he has never seen before; another person by the stream. The sight was hard to see who it was as it became dark, but their shadow body can tell it was a person. Alvar did not stall in fear but more curious about this person but remember it’s time to return home. Alvar redresses and still see the figure still standing there but not showing signs of attacking or start a chase. More likely, it was almost imitating what Alvar was thinking but started to run away after it looks like it heard something in the distance. 

As Alvar made back into the cabin, the house smelled of the warm hearth of venison stew, a homey aroma that brings a charm to this cabin in the middle of the woods. Alvar sat down in a small wooden chair across from his father and started eating the stew. Both the men converse with each other about their day like any family. Though Alvar bringing up why he can’t go to the village was a topic that was dead on arrival even before a dead man speaking in tongues. Alvar felt hesitant at first to talk about what he saw by the river; he musters his courage to ask, “Father, is there anyone else living in the woods?” Hackitt froze from the question and, after putting his spoon down and looked at Alvar with confusion.  
“Why do you ask that, son?” Hackitt asked Alvar. With a silent pause, Alvar speaks to clarify his reason for asking the question. “Well… when I was taking a bath, I saw a figure across the river.” Hackitt seemed to show signs of fear but kept his composure and followed up with Alvar’s question. “What was their appearance? Were they armed? And did you say anything?” 

These questions scared Alvar as he has never seen his father ask him questions about just seeing a person. All Alvar can say is, “I don’t know. It was getting dark, and I could not fully see what they looked like, and I can’t tell if they were armed.” The air felt heavy from the tension of questions, and it threw Alvar off. He thought his question would make his father angry for even the thought of being seen, but this look he sees seems more concerned than angry. Maybe it was a mixture of both.  
What seems to be a century-long wait for a response, Hackitt finally spoke, but his tone became a menacing dragon gaze on Alvar. “In two days, we will be leaving here as it has seems that we are not safe. Alvar, you are not allowed to leave this cabin or go hunting until we leave. Am I understood?” Alvar looked terrified, as if he didn’t know if he should fight back or stay quiet. With no answer, “Am I understood?!” Hackitt said with force into it. Alvar felt his throat swelled and could not speak but nodded his head to answer his father by agreeing with his terms. Hack sighed and said, “Good, finish dinner and off to bed.” 

Alvar finished his dinner, and as he went to bed, he saw his father start heading towards his bed. As Hackitt and Alvar are getting ready for sleep, his father speaks, “I’m sorry for raising my voice, but I’m trying to keep you safe, my boy. If a bandit will kill you without hesitating, or they will sell you to a slave owner. Once we leave, we can find a new spot to settle down. Well, we can talk about this later as I figure you have questions. So, good night Al.” Hackitt blows out the candle, and the cabin becomes dark, with the only light in the night is the waxing moon.

As the night progresses in the cabin, Alvar grows an insomnia feeling in his gut. He seems to feel like he at fault that he and his father are moving but can’t help feeling that it seems strange to move based on seeing one person. Alvar thinks even if it’s a bandit, he would have been killed or captured right away but, the person he saw did not do it. “Why did that person stare at me? Was he unarmed? Were they alone?” Alvar overthinks to himself. Overthinking has always been one of many traits Alvar has kept to himself. He wants some would call a pondering scholar, forever stuck into a logical war with his curious nature and questionable reality. “I need to know if that person is still around. Maybe they mean no harm. I know my father said I couldn’t leave the cabin, but once he is gone getting supplies, I can track that person, and I can assure myself that we are not in danger.” Alvar thinks to himself with newfound confidence and, he stares at his bow with knowing he will need it for his task tomorrow. Then after smiling to prove his answer, he embraces his tired body to sleep till morning dawn. 

As the morning day begins to see daylight, Hackitt has prepared his coin pouch; he sees his son still sleeping soundly and smiles but only for a quick second before he opens the door to begin his supply run. Hackitt speaks softly, “I will be back around the evening hour. I left you some bread and your favorite topping; boysenberry jam. Have a good day today, son.” With that, Hackitt shuts the door and leaves towards town. Hackitt, however, what obscures his vision was that Alvar’s eyes awakened, and after a few minutes, he rose from his bed. “Well, time to uncover the mystery of the forest,” Alvar said to himself as he grabbed his bow and quiver while trying to get his hunting hood on but not forgetting to have bread with jam on it, get his energy to renew before his hunt. Alvar creeks open the door to see if his father’s presence is nowhere near, and he re-track his steps back to where it all began; the river stream.  
Alvar reached the river stream with the morning birds chirping around the forest, and trees leaves have tears on them. As he prepares his bow, he crosses the river with ease on the rocks in the river. As he gets to the other side, he sees the tracks, and by looking at them, Alvar can see they are human feet, justifying his father’s worries, but he needs to know the person up close to cast judgment. Looking at the foot tracks, they seem to be heading towards into the woods, making Alvar pursue to find his answer, but as Alvar chases his quarry, a figure out of sight appears to be following Alvar well.

Alvar begins his hunt as the tracks have not died yet as they seem semi-fresh from yesterday. The footprints have barely aged but are still fresh from yesterday, but as Alvar reached the trail’s stopping point, he looks around to know where else to go as the track seems to go cold. “Damn, where does the trail lead?” is what Alvar says with concern as he feels out in the open for predators to attack. After feeling stuck for a min, he heard a snap sound of a twig. Alvar grabs hold of his arrow and close his eyes to focus on his hunting instincts, and after he listened to the grass make a crunching sound, he turns around quick pace to fully draw into anchor position; he froze when his sight saw his inquiry. Alvar saw a picture that he never thought was possible that even his father may not have seen. Alvar’s hands don’t falter at the sight of the young man with mithril silver scales on his body from his shoulder that goes down his body. His skin looked smooth as silk, and it shines like polished silverware. Alvar keeps staring at the shirtless young man wearing just leather colored pants that look torn with makeshift repairs with no shoes as his feet were bare and embraced the earth. Alvar also noticed that his pale blue azure metallic hair was medium in length but appeared untamed and wild that hid his ears but can see the sharp ear tip poking out of his hair. Finally, the last thing Alvar sees is his sun golden eyes, but his pupils appeared sharp as dragon eyes. Alvar never met a dragon, but he remembers a drawing that his father showed him a long time ago in a story about his father’s adventures. 

Both the boys stay silent and stared at each other with curiosity as both wanted to say, “What are you?” but not wanting to make a foolish move, so they stayed within eyesight of each other and remained still as statues. The moment of silence broke when Alvar spoke first. “Friend or foe?”

The other boy looked confused about the question, but Alvar asked again but slowly as if he talked to a child. “Friend. Or. Foe? Do not make me ask twice!” 

The other boy finally spoke with hostility in his voice. “You let go of the arrow, then we are going to have a problem, little human.” After threatening Alvar, he readies his right hand as a swordsman draws his sword, but there was no blade on this young man but his claws that look sharp to render flesh and bone.

Alvar was stunned by how he was mistaken for a human, but his hood up made it easy to hide his ears so he couldn’t blame for the misunderstanding. Still, he couldn’t show his actual appearance in fear someone will know he is an elf, so Alvar will play along with knowing that he appears human. “If I lower my stance and put my bow on the ground, can we start again?” Alvar asked with confidence that the conflict will die down. The other boy looks at him with stern eyes and keeps his distance. “How do I know you are not lying?” The other boy asked as he ready to charge, but he saw something that he did not expect; Alvar eases off from the bow pull and throws his bow and arrow on the ground. “Does that answer your question?” Alvar says as he extends his hand towards the wild boy. 

As he prepares his first words as this is the first time he meets someone new, he mustered up the courage from his anxiety to say his first sentence to the stranger “My name is Alvar. It is a pleasure to meet you.”. The other boy seemed profound to what is happening, but he can’t help himself from chuckling in Alvar’s introduction. “Haha! How long have you been practicing that one? You are the strangest human I have ever seen! But, my name is Torinn! Nice to meet you!” Torinn crosses his arms across his chest with a confident grin as he finishes introducing himself.

Alvar started laughing from realizing he had rehearsed that line, and Torinn joins in the laughter. However, the boys were not alone; a mysterious figure watches from a distance. “Well… Things just got interesting around here. Not only did I find my target, but I found a curious thing. A half-dragon in human lands? Well, this makes things more interesting. We spend a lifetime looking for the ranger who knows the prince’s whereabouts, but now we have an abomination of dragon and man here? Maybe the ranger will answer both questions. Time to kill two birds with one stone.” The mysterious figure thinks to himself and starts heading towards the woods with silence to his task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series of writing journey. If you like what you read, leave a comment, and share it with your friends.
> 
> I hope to create more stories/fanfics in the future ^_^


End file.
